


If you feel it could you let me know?

by Blehlove



Series: Cloud/Reader snapshots of a life [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pining, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blehlove/pseuds/Blehlove
Summary: One night at the bar your friend and comrade that you’ve been pining after accidentally hears you talking about your feelings for him. Just a sweet fluffy smutty one shot because I can’t resist Cloud Strife.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: Cloud/Reader snapshots of a life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	If you feel it could you let me know?

**Author's Note:**

> “ Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies  
> Careful what you wish for  
> We're looking for angels in the darkest of skies  
> Saying that we wanted more  
> I feel like I'm falling, but I'm trying to fly  
> Where does all the good go?  
> We're looking for answers in the highest of highs  
> But will we ever, ever know?  
> And I need you to know I'm not asking for a miracle  
> But if love is enough, could you let it show?  
> If you feel it could you let me know?  
> (Oh, oh) if you feel it could you let me know?  
> (Oh, oh) I'm not asking for a miracle  
> Ask for forever when the end is in sight  
> Showing what you want to  
> We're looking for light inside an ocean of night  
> But will we ever see it through?” Miracle by CHVRCHES

“Don’t ya ever get sick of stealing glances at him like a lovesick puppy?” The almost obnoxious tone of the small ninja snaps you out of your usual daydreaming.

You didn’t even realize how packed Seventh Heaven had become until now. The regulars all sat at the bar trying to charm Tifa, a few people stumble around and speak too loudly. You were sitting at a table with Yuffie, absentmindedly stirring the straw in your forgotten mixed drink, staring, like usual, at the blonde who was sitting up a little too straight in his seat at a booth with Barret.

“Fuck off Yuffie.” She giggles unfazed by your harsh words.

You’d been friends for so long now that she knew when you were serious and when you weren’t. Not nearly as long as you’d been friends with _him_ of course, but that wasn’t a fair comparison since you had grown up together in Nibelheim. Unlike Tifa you had always actively sought out the spikey haired boy. Something about his silence and the somber look he had on his face even as a child had always drawn you in. You had always went out of your way to try to make him smile, to keep him out of solitude completely. He made you feel safe. Your cousin Tifa was always effortlessly like-able. When your parents died you were taken in by her father. You were both practiced in martial arts but you also trained yourself to use handguns. It wasn’t hard for you to follow Tifa to Midgar and join Avalanche, the two of you had been a team your whole lives.

When the boy from your past reappeared into your lives you were just happy to see him. He was much the same but also so different, broken. The next few years were hard, so much loss, anger, realizations, and heartache. Through it all he was your rock, even as he was falling apart. He made it difficult to stand by his side but you never faltered. You refused to lose him, especially to his own damn mind. So why had you never told him that you were hopelessly in love with him? The excuse used to be that there was no time for romance, I mean you had to literally save the world. Then there was the fact that everybody and their sister also was interested in him. How could you ever measure up to the flower girl or your own cousin? You cared about them both too much to throw your name out there too. Then tragedy struck and he hadn’t seemed stable enough for anything other than friendship. Now after the whole fiasco with Deepground he seemed more himself than ever. He was at peace, he was a new man with the weight of the world off his shoulders finally. Did you dare threaten all he’s built because you couldn’t keep your emotions in check? In all honestly you were just scared, of rejection, of losing his friendship. So pining from afar seemed to be the best answer.

“I still think you should walk right up to him grab him by that super tight shirt of his and just kiss him senseless.” You roll your eyes at the dramatic girl beside you and look back to the bar to see Tifa leaning across the counter to grasp the gloved hand of one Vincent Valentine. That was a recent development but one that made sense. You’d never thought of the two together in a romantic capacity but when you found out about it you were delighted for your cousin. They just fit in a weird way.

“I’m sure he has enough on his plate as is, he doesn’t need to concern himself with me Yuf.” You finish off you drink and stand hastily to avoid any more conversation about your love life, or lack thereof.

You open the small door to let yourself behind the bar and get to work making yourself a refill. Tifa sighs and bumps her hip against yours. ”Would you please act like every other customer and stay on the other side of the bar?” You grin widely at her and pat her head.

“But we’re family Tif! Besides I work here almost as often as you do.” When you weren’t busy with the WRO you helped out at the bar.

“Yet you still insist on spending your time off here. You know you could be spending your down time at home snuggling on the couch with a certain strong, blonde, and broody delivery boy that I happen to know.” Your glare seems to be ineffective because she returns your obnoxious grin from earlier with one of her own.

“What the hell is up with everyone trying to get me to make a move on Cloud tonight?” Your words are whispered because mako enhanced hearing is definitely a thing with him.

“Maybe because we’re all sick of watching you both stare at each other longingly when the other isn’t looking.” You scoff incredulously.

“He so doesn’t stare at me.” Your cousin blinks at you in silence for several moments before shaking her head and turning back to her customers.

“Yo, Y/N!” You turn with a smile to the red head that’s seated not too far from Yuffie at another table. You make your way over to the Turk and plop into the chair across from him. That lazy smirk of his is ever present and his eyes rake over your form before he lets out a low whistle. “Shit, wearin a tight red dress like that is really doin it for me. Red’s _my_ color after-all princess.” You laugh at his teasing tone. His flirty comments hardly ever affected you anymore, it was just in his nature. The two of you had formed an easy friendship after everyone had mended fences.

“You can’t own a color sir. Where’s Rude tonight?” The two men seemed practically joined at the hip most of the time.

“Didn’t feel like comin out. His loss, guess I just get to keep ya all to myself.” You smack his hand playfully but he intertwines your fingers before you can pull away. His lips quirk up even further. It’s not the first time the Turk has gotten touchy feely with you but it still takes you by surprise. “Wanna get outta here sweetheart? Ya know I can show ya a good time.” Ok, this also wasn’t the first time he’d propositioned you. The sad part was you almost gave in one time. He was attractive and you did have chemistry, more than that you genuinely liked the man as a person. Something about the way he treated you and the attention he paid you made you suspect the notorious ladies man may have feelings for you that ran deeper than just sexual attraction though.

“It wouldn’t be fair to you. You know my heart just wouldn’t be in it the way you deserve.” Despite the rejection the smirk never leaves his face. His eyes dart past you for a moment before they return to your own and he gives your hand a squeeze before pulling away.

“I know, can’t help askin though. Still hung up on Stirfe after all this time?” Your apparent transparency kind of makes you wonder how the hell the man in question had never realized your feelings for him.

“I’ve felt this way about him most of our lives. It’s not something I can just turn off.” Again his eyes dart past you but you just assume he’s checking out a woman that might be willing to go home with him.

“I just don’t get why ya don’t tell the chocobo head. Ya really think he’s gonna turn ya down? You’re a damn knockout and he’d be an even bigger idiot than I think he is to say no to you.” You can’t believe he’s talking so casually about this, especially if he does care about you in the way you think he does.

“I don’t want him for just a night Reno. I’m in love with him, so much so that I don’t think I’ll ever stop even though I know it’ll never be reciprocated. He’s barely come back to himself, he doesn’t need the burden of my feelings.” The red head stretches languidly before hopping to his feet. He squeezes your shoulder as he passes.

“You’re wrong ya know? About him not reciprocating. He’s just an oblivious scared ass little boy who better make a move before I really do steal ya away for good.” You’re stunned by how serious he sounds. He walks away without another word and you’re left glued to your seat.

You down your drink in record speed and are about to go get another when someone sits down in the seat Reno previously occupied. Your eyes widen almost comically when they meet stunning blue-green orbs.

“C-Cloud what’s up? How’s your night going?” Despite your adoration for the man you were hardly ever stumbling over your words and nervous around him. You’d known each other too long for all that nonsense and you’re far from shy but he’s been the object of every conversation tonight and the most recent one with Reno has you feeling a little embarrassed. You sense the rare heat of a blush on your cheeks. His eyes seem to be searching yours, an indiscernible expression on his handsome face.

“Do you want to go for a walk with me?” Huh? Where did that come from?

“Um, absolutely.” The words leave your mouth awkwardly. You leave the bar side by side. Thank goodness you decided on flats and not heels. Ever the protector he walks on the side closest to the road. The silence between you two is thick in a way it usually isn’t.

“Not that I don’t appreciate any amount of time we’re able to spend together but is there something in particular on your mind? You don’t usually ask me to spend time alone with you.” He stops walking when you ask him that. When your eyes meet again he still has that weird look from earlier on his face.

“Uh, Cloud, is something wrong?” He seems to think your words over for a few moments before he lets out a sigh of irritation. The feel of his warm hand slipping into yours almost makes you flinch. Rarely did he ever initiate any kind of physical contact with anyone and it’s one of the rare times he isn’t wearing gloves.

“Let’s go to your place. We need to talk and you’re getting cold.” He’s not wrong, but you’re incredibly confused. He seems nervous and is acting all sorts of weird. Now you have to worry about being alone with Cloud in your apartment. You let him lead the way to your apartment and relish the feel of his rough fingers against yours.

It only takes a few minutes to reach your building and two flights of stairs. You fumble more than you should trying to unlock your door. You’re happy you managed to clean earlier in the day.

“Go make yourself at home. You want a beer or something?” He rumbles out a yes before he slides his boots off and makes his way to the couch. You grab yourself a beer too and take a seat beside him, there’s a cushion of space between you because you’re still being an uncharacteristically nervous wreck. He seems to drink three quarters of his beer in one go. His hand cards through his spikey hair, an adorable little nervous habit of his. “You can talk to me about anything you know?” You hope he hears the sincerity in your voice. It seems to be enough to get him talking.

“I heard you and Reno talking earlier.” Your heart drops. If you could just drop dead right now that’d be great. Why didn’t you speak quieter? It’s because Reno was also acting a little funny tonight.

“Oh…so you heard…everything?” You can’t bring yourself to look at him now when tears are threatening to spill down your cheeks.

“Yea. I wasn’t trying to listen or anything, I just heard my name and couldn’t really help it.” What are you supposed to say? You take a deep shuttering breath before speaking but your voice still comes out smaller than you’d like.

“It doesn’t have to change anything. I’m perfectly happy just being your friend.” The sound of him setting his beer on the coffee table is loud enough to make you jump.

“What if I’m not? What if I want it to change things?” Your head snaps up at that. What did he mean? Before you can ask him anything he’s cupping your cheek in his large hand and slanting his lips over yours.

The gasp that escapes you at the feel of his warm lips gives him the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. Were you expecting this? Nope. Were you going to hesitate and ruin this perfect moment? Absolutely fucking not! Your tongue meets his and he tastes like beer and peppermint and everything that’s right in the world. His hands grip your waist and effortlessly pull you onto his lap. Your dress is a little too tight to straddle him comfortably but you’re sure as hell not going to let that stop you. You let the tight material slide up until you’re absolutely certain that an inappropriate amount of skin is showing but you can’t seem to care about that right now because you’re straddling Cloud Strife. 

You sink your hands into the silken strands of his hair and accidentally tug harshly when he bites down on your lip. The sensation causes him to hiss out a groan and grasp your hips tightly. Apparently he likes that. You do it again and this time his hands find your ass and roll your hips against his, the prominent bulge in his pants rubs against your barely clothed core in exactly the right way and now you’re the one moaning. His lips trail a path down your neck, equal parts tongue and teeth involved while he continues to knead the bare skin your thong is doing nothing to cover.

You sit back enough to pull your dress up and over your head so the man under you can find new places for those lush lips to explore. Steady hands find the clasp of your bra and it’s thrown carelessly to the side. Cloud sits back with a look of unadulterated lust on his face, the mako that swirls in those gorgeous eyes of his almost seems to glow. He admires your almost completely bare form for a little longer than you find comfortable.

“You’re so beautiful.” That bedroom voice is so raspy and sexy that you can hardly stand it. You’re startled when he rises to his feet with a firm grip on your ass. You squeak and wrap your legs securely around his waist, you’re pretty sure the effortless way he carries you to your bedroom is the hottest thing ever.

You’re dropped gently onto your bed and get the privilege of watching the man you love strip down to absolutely nothing. Everything he does is so measured and graceful. Of course he’s absolutely gorgeous, so fit and larger than you even expected. His strong body covers yours completely, trapping you in the best way. His lips travel down your neck slowly, teasingly, tongue darting out to make your pulse quicken. When wet heat engulfs one of your nipples you arch off the bed and let out a needy moan. Deft fingers pay equal attention to your other breast. He nips you with his teeth before switching to the other side. Every flick of his tongue sends bolts of pleasure to the very core of you.

“Cloud, please!” You sound so needy it’s almost pathetic but if you don’t get some kind of relief you’re going to lose your damn mind. The intense look in his beautiful eyes and the lewd pop that leaves his lips as he pulls away from your nipple is enough to make you whine out another moan.

“Please what?” He’s hovering over you now. Cloud Strife is teasing you. The man that has a hard time stringing together more than a few words at a time is actually teasing you and sounding more confident than ever before. Well two can play at this game. You reach down and slowly pull your thong off your body. Your fingers tangle into his hair and you tug at the stud in his lobe with your teeth before licking the shell of his ear.

“Please fuck me.” Your words are barely a whisper but to him you know they’re perfectly clear. He growls in a way you’ve only ever dreamed of.

Two calloused fingers push deeply inside of you without warning, his thumb already circling your aching clit. Your eyes roll back and you’re right back to moaning.

“So wet for me.” His breathy voice is right at your ear while he continues to curl his fingers in exactly the right way. How is it fair that he’s so good at this?

“C-Cloud, please, I’m gonna…” The pace of his fingers never falters. He presses a wet kiss to the base of your neck.

“That’s it, let go.” And you do, just like that you’re falling apart and gripping his shoulders like a lifeline. You reach for the hand that was just between your legs and bring his wet fingers to your mouth before making a show of licking and sucking your pleasure away from the digits. His eyes darken and you feel the length of him twitch against your hip. That display gave him all the incentive he needed to finally enter you in one deep thrust.

“Oh, fuck.” He sounds absolutely wrecked. It’s enough to almost bring you over the edge again. You fit together so perfectly. He starts a steady but rough pace. So many years of pent up emotion and frustration. Never ending moans and chants of his name leave your lips like a prayer. Your nails rake down his back probably deep enough to break the skin but it just seems to spur him on, deeper, faster.

“Wanted this for so damn long, wanted _you_.” His words have you wrapping your legs around his waist, his fingers grip your ass and he’s deeper still. You’re screaming out your second orgasm of the night and still he takes you higher.

You’re boneless as he sits back on his knees and drapes your legs over his shoulders. You’re almost folded in half as he fucks you into the mattress. “Give me one more Y/N.” His voice is strained, he’s losing the perfect rhythm he’s kept up. His thumb finds your clit and applies just the right amount of pressure.

“Yes, yes, Cloud!” You clench around his cock so tightly he has trouble moving. He groans loudly and tries to pull away but you hold him close to you.”Cum inside me!” The primal sound that leaves him at your command is more animal than man but it’s the hottest thing you’ve ever heard. Two more rough thrusts and your name leaves his lip reverently as the warm heat of his release fills you. He waits a moment to pull away and fall beside you.

You don’t realize you’re crying until his fingers are wiping tears away. Concern is shining through the lust that’s now leaving his eyes. “Did I hurt you? Are you ok?” You smile and laugh a little between your sniffles before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m perfect. I just love you so much and I’m really happy.” His eyes widen at your easy confession, you know he heard you say it earlier though. He cradled your face in his hands tenderly.

“I-I love you too. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.” He loves you! The smile won’t leave your face now.

“You’re saying it now and that’s all that matters. I can’t believe this is happening.” A rare smile is on his face too and you don’t think he’s ever looked better then he does now so relaxed with sex hair and an adoring smile turning up his lips.

“I think it should probably happen again, and again, and maybe one more time after that.” You giggle and slap his chest playfully.

“Think you’re going to get lucky again already Strife?” You squeal when he rolls you with him until you’re above him. You sit back and straddle his waist and try to look disapprovingly down at him but you can feel him hard again already and you’re just so damn happy. He smirks at you before lifting you easily and pulling you down until he’s sinking inside you again. You moan and grip his thighs behind you. When your eyes meet his again there’s more than just lust there.

“You’re mine and I’m yours and I’m never letting you go. So yea, I’m gonna get lucky again and I’m gonna have you screaming my name every night for the rest of our lives.” You forgot how appealing the rare cocky side of his could be, but he’s right. You’re his, for forever. And he’s yours, those have to be the sweetest words you’ve ever heard.

Later when you’re both on the verge of falling asleep because you’ve exhausted yourselves with pleasure you grab your phone and send a quick thank you text to a certain Turk. Because he really only had that conversation earlier for your benefit and you see that now. You snuggle up against the love of your life and spend the first of many nights in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
